Black Sun
The Black Sun Mercenary Company, solely as "Black Sun", are a faction active throughout Scy'kadia. Their nobility towards work is honourable, seeing how they're loyalty to the contract is everlasting. __TOC__ HISTORY The Story of The Black Sun starts in the far north, deep in the mountains where the bitter cold will freeze rain before it strikes the ground, a place that breeds the toughest of beasts and hardiest of folk alike, where every day is a struggle to survive, Vylkland. Birthplace of Arjak Hellström the wolf slayer, jarl of GreyFjord a fortified mountainside town in the western ranges of Vylkand and ancestral home of the Hellström family. For decades Arjak and his housecarl guarded their people from any who would attempt to invade be it man or beast none could lay siege to GreyFjord and claim victory and so the day that Arjak fell it was not to the sword of an attacking army but to an internal enemy one who would spill the blood of a brother for power. But it is not Arjack who’s story is to be told but that of his only son Bjørn, Heir to GreyFjord still a young man considerably well educated for one of the north but no less deadly with a blade. Bjørn was in the mountains hunting when he learned of the treachery that had befallen his family, blinded by rage he stormed the Fjord killing many who stood in his way but upon the walls fighting towards the body of his father Bjørntook a spear through the shoulder and was sent over the walls edge into the chilling waters of the Torren a glacial river that flows from high in the mountains all the way to the coast. It is not without the grace of the gods that Bjørn managed to survive his injuries but alas he knew even with his knowledge of the secret ways to enter the keep that without an army to return would be folly. And so Bjørn turned his gaze south and began his quest to build an army and oneway retake his homeland. One night as Bjørn sought a place to escape a vicious windstorm he came across a solitary figure in the ruins of an old farmhouse, sitting staring into the glow of a campfire, Bjørn asked if he may share in the warmth of the fire, the man did not speak but answered with a short nod. The two sat by the fire as the winds howled around them, Bjørn spoke of his father, the treachery that had befallen his family and his thirst for revenge he felt burn inside, hotter than the flames before him as the man sat and listened Bjørn noticed something odd, although the man was no more than two meters away he could not make out his features, almost like the light of the fire avoided his presence and instead shadow clung to the man like fur on a frost bear all save for his eyes, there Bjørn saw a fire burn, a writhing reflection of the blaze that separated the two but with a cold intensity that almost seemed inhuman, when he asked his name whispers grew around him like echoes carried on the wind Rhys they murmured. Bjørn knew of folk like the one who sat across from him, agents of death, skilled assassins who live in the shadows and can disappear like the morning mist, just the kind of partner he would need if he is to ever take back his lands his birthright the GreyFjord, it is unknown what offer Bjørn Made to Rhys to have him join with him but from that time on the two travelled together fighting their way further and further south, Rhys acted with unwavering loyalty towards Bjørn constantly protecting him and for this Bjørn gifted him the Hellström family name and promised him a place at the GreyFjord when it is reclaimed. But before this could be done they would need more allies at their sides, and so the two boarded a ship bound for the northern shores of Arkhos. As the two journeyed west through Arkhos towards the weft they picked up word of a local band of highwaymen attacking travellers in the area, with the promise of geld for dealing with the ruffians, they searched the local roadways and it did not take long for a group of six to come upon them where the main road skirted the forest. The men demanded they hand over their geld or forfeit their lives. Before given the chance to respond another man appeared from the forest's edge clad in heavy plate armour he charged and attacked the muggers, together with the brothers they defeated all but one who had immediately fled back into the trees as soon as the fight commenced. With the battle over, the armoured man introduced himself as Tylos Daan a travelling sellsword who had apparently taken on the same bounty. The three agreed to split the payment evenly and be on their way, but with purses now heavy with coin and the excitement of battle still fresh in his mind Bjorn offered a proposition. For some time the three spoke of their experiences of the past and intentions of the future and as the day weighed on, an uncommon celestial occurrence took place. The sun and the three moons eclipsed one another and for a short time day turned to night, the three took the event as a sign that they were destined to meet and join forces, and so the company of the Black Sun was formed. 'THE COUNCIL OF THREE' The Black Sun was founded by three. A young noble, a sellsword and their shadow. These, each their own all sought different goals. Be it purpose, revenge or pure psychopathy but one common thing bound them together, geld. Hence, established an organisation dedicated to achieving their more mutual targets. Fulfilling contracts and getting paid. Be it tasks others deem righteous or immoral. The Three carried out their contracts with absolute dedication and unwavering loyalty. A trait that is expected of all members but once the contract is fulfilled so too is any allegiance to the customer. "The company of the 'Black Sun' was formed concurrently to a rare solar eclipse. The Moons of Geth stood together, if only for an instant but so would the organisation... for a lifetime." 'Sun '- The alignment let the three moons of Geth to arrange as one. Symbolizing the union 'Black Sun' delivers to its members. 'Blood Moon - ' Blood, Black Sun's symbol of retribution. By geld or blood. Adopted by Twilight members. It outlines the blood-lust and determination of the overseer. Bjørn, tormented by death looks to the Blood Moon as a reminder of his pain and misery. 'Dragon Moon -' Dragon, Black Sun's symbol of warriors. By honour, glory, geld. Adopted by Dawn members. It outlines the purpose of their work, similar to the overseer of Dawn. Tylos, fearsome and unrelenting to any foe who stands before him. 'Ghost Moon - ' Ghost, Black Sun's symbol of Umbra. We Remember. Embraced by the crazed and psychopathic members of Dusk. It suggests the way they act, clandestine and swift. The overseer of Dusk, an assassin, a shadow, a ghost. Rhys practices psychotic behaviour and looks to the Ghost Moon as a symbol of his humanity. 'OPERATIONS' Hearsay suggests that 'Black Sun' operate under two separate branches, 'Dawn' and 'Dusk'. This is to keep their customers at ease, with an intended goal of satisfying everyone and fulfilling every contract. One branch deals in honourable and righteous work... knights for hire. While the other more, immoral contracts... are dealt by the more underbelly branch. It is said that each branch reports to the council, with each branch having One of the three sitting at the branch leader/operator. Meanwhile the branch 'Twilight' is more of an elite unit, tasked to assist both sections of 'Black Sun'. 'Dawn' Dawn, the righteous branch of 'Black Sun'. Motto: The rise brings dawn and with it, geld. They're the face of the organisation. Travellers say that they're some of the calmest and collected people, happy to drink with anyone. Dawn members look like any other knight, adventurer or guard. It's where retired warriors and soldiers go, looking to make a difference. 'Black Sun' - Dawn members fight for good, but they won't lose easily. With military training, organisation and coordination... they're an army for hire. Any smart person would use them. Known Contracts: '' *Protection *Escort *Sell-swords *The apprehension of wanted persons *Others. '''Dusk Dusk, the more covert branch of 'Black Sun' Motto: "We Remember" Their existence is kept secret from the public, only rumours remain. Swift, secret and secure 'Black Sun' - Dusk members are said to be ex-criminals, professional assassins, expert thieves and psychopaths. One thing about them is righteous: They see the contract till the bitter end and don't reveal information, of any kind. Only tales tell of their exis tence for all we know it's a story to scare kids. '''''Apparent dealings: *Assassinations *Espionage *Thievery *Others. 'Twilight' Twilight, was formed to strike fear into clients, adventurers and targets alike. Never has an operative been seen, rumours tell of an elite unit of 'Black Sun' mercenaries. If a client doesn't pay for a job completed or a member is found to be stealing geld, Twilight is deployed... may the Gods and Narga both help your poor soul. A relentless team of the most loyal of Black sun mercs, drawn from 'Dawn' and 'Dusk' alike. Reporting directly to the Council of Three. Who the members of this team are is unknown, never has a target that they were set upon lived to tell the tale. 'ORGANISATION' 'The Council of Three' *Dragon - Overseer of Dawn. *Ghost - Overseer of Dusk. *Blood - Overseer of Twilight. 'Enforcers' *Hidden Information. 'Members' *Hidden Information. 'Prospects ' THIS DOES NOT CONFIRM FULL ENTRY INTO THE FACTION ''If your name is listed below. You have been selected to become a member of the Black Sun - speak to one of the Council of Three. ''